User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Preview: 'Family Guy: The Movie' Could Open to $120 Million
='The film adaptation may break box office records; "Think Like a Man," "Lucky One" Vie to Topple "Teen Titans"; Overseas, "Battleship" opens in another 26 markets and goes up against "Titanic 3D" in China; the 3D release of James Cameron's classic has earned nearly $200 million internationally and will jump the $100 million mark in China on Saturday. '= Fox's Family Guy: The Movie is heading to shatter records at the box office. Fox's film adaptation of the TV show Family Guy looks that it could be earning massive money on Friday afternoon earning between $115 to $120 million in its first day of release in theatres. Although, some say that it will go higher. Family Guy could easily break record as the best debut for an animated film. The record is currently being hold by Sonic X: The Final Stand at $124.7 million, which previously broken Shrek the Third's $121.4 million as the best debut to date. The $100 million debut has been seen since The Hunger Games debut at that record a month ago with $152.5 million, which ranked fourth in history after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 ($169.1 million), Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 ($168.4 million) and The Dark Knight ($158.4 million). [[User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Family Guy: The Movie' To Earn $100 Mil Opening|'Box Office Shocker: 'Family GUy: The Movie' To Earn $100 Mil Opening']] That would have set a record as the best single day gross for an animated film taking over the $53 million debut of Sonic X: The Final Stand, which would lead a total to $115 to $120 million in its opening weekend. Other films will also dominate the domestic box office this weekend as the feature adaptations of Nicholas Sparks' The Lucky One and Steve Harvey's Think Like a Man set out to unseat Teen Titans: The Movie, which was No. 1 last week and the only film that unset The Hunger Games. Screen Gems' African-American-themed Think Like a Man and Warner Bros.' Lucky One could find themselves in a close race with each other; both are projected to gross in the $15 million to $20 million range, while Teen Titans would have a challenging race earning between $17 to $22 million. Think Like a Man's, whose cast includes Michael Ealy, Jerry Ferrara, Meagan Good, Regina Hall and Kevin Hart, is about four men whose love lives are disrupted when their partners begin using advice from Harvey's book. Sparks has become a brand name at the box office, and Lucky One, starring Zac Efron and Taylor Schilling, marks the seventh film adaptation of his books. Still, the female-driven pic is tracking to open noticeably less than Dear John ($30.5 million) and behind The Last Song ($25.3 million), both released in 2010. PHOTOS: 'The Lucky One' Hollywood Premiere Earlier this year, the Sparks-like romantic drama The Vow, starring Rachel McAdams and Channing Tatum, opened to $41.2 million domestically. Warners, which partnered with Village Roadshow on'' Lucky One'', points out that movies based on Sparks' novels have great multiples; Nights in Rodanthe grossed $41.8 million after opening to only $13.4 million, The Notebook debuted to $13.5 million and grossed $81 million, and I Wanna Live The Dream debuts at $25.2 million and earned $95.3 million. The fourth new film of the weekend is Disney's latest nature documentary Chimpanzee, which is expected to open in the $8 million range. The pic was co-produced by Disneynature and the Jane Goodall Institute, with proceeds of the opening weekend box office going to benefit Goodall's organization. Overseas, Universal's Battleship -- which has earned a solid $72.2 million internationally since opening a week ago -- moves into an additional 26 territories, including China, where it will go up against James Cameron's Titanic 3D, a record-breaking hit in that market. PHOTOS: 11 Biggest Book-to-Big Screen Adaptations Titanic 3D has earned nearly $200 million offshore, without nearly half coming from China, and grossed about $48 million in North America. On Wednesday, Battleship debuted in China to $3 million, the best opening day ever for a Universal title there, but Titanic led with roughly $4.8 million. Battleship is off to a good start in Russia, where it posted an opening-day gross of $2.1 million on Thursday, ahead of Transformers ($1 million), Iron Man ($1.3 million) and Thor ($1.4 million). Russia's opening is an estimate only and isn't included in the $72.2 million tally. Battleship doesn't open domestically until May 18. Category:Blog posts